


Safe With You

by crimson_wake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: "I'll ruin you," Blake looks down at the ground solemnly, "I've ruined others.""If I can be with you then I'll just have to protect myself, won't I?" Yang grins with enthusiasm.





	

Blake never had anything against Yang ever since the two first met. In fact, she never had anything against the others girls on team RWBY or even anyone at Beacon altogether. Yang, however, was so hellbent on being friends before they were even teammates let alone friends. At first the Faunus just assumed she was just looking out for her little sister with no real concern about the cat. Regardless of her true intentions, benevolent or not, she still shrugged her off.

During initiation she couldn't help but sigh when flaxen hues met vaguely familiar lavender ones. All she could hope for was that they were compatible enough for fighting alongside one another against the Grimm they were quite literally thrown against. Luckily the two fought alongside each other smoothly as Yang's gauntlets balanced out Gambol Shroud with ease. It was an intricate connection Blake couldn't find the words known to her to describe. She wasn't sure if any language could describe their compatibility with one another. Despite this she was still a bit weary about being close to someone again. Especially so soon after she left _him_.

The Faunus can't say she's entirely surprised when she learns Ozpin puts the blonde and herself on the same team together. Albeit she can't say she was expecting Ruby to be the team leader. She doesn't know the younger girl all that well, if at all due to their brief interactions with one another, but if she wants to succeed she's sure she will fill the role Ozpin had given her. After all, she was related to Yang.

When her past affiliation with the white fang comes to light she can't help but remember her place as a Faunus that was forced upon her by the oppression of humans. Weiss is already insensitive and quick to judge while Ruby and Yang are unsure how to respond. Blake felt as though her heart would weigh down in her chest if the blonde ever thought differently of her. They had grown so close- she was scared to lose someone again. The Faunus didn't want to let go but she wanted compassion and help. Yang was the only person in her life that could give that to her.

With the acceptance of her team she could finally move forward. She fought harder and thought more and more about various strategies to help infiltrate and take down the white fang. She couldn't stop- they were so pressed for time for an upcoming attack that nobody knew when it was to even occur. Tomorrow? A week from now? A month? The uncertainty of it all made Blake restless. Her eyes were half lidded for days as dark rings beneath her eyes became a prominent feature on her face. The blonde could see her friend spiraling into self destruction. Empathizing with her, as she had faced similar challenges, she pulled her aside and confronted her.

"I'm not telling you to stop," She smiles and pulls the latter into a warm, gentle embrace that made Blake want to fall asleep into her toned arms right then and there, "I'm telling you to slow down."

The Faunus had long since felt secure around Yang. Her chest felt warm and her heart fluttered. Blake had found herself feeling protected by her without having any anxiety gnawing at her that it wouldn't last. She had decided to calling this feeling that affected her "love". She had felt this way before but it was warped and twisted. With the other girl it was pure and for the first time in a while she truly felt happy and safe.

When Beacon was under attack from the white fang she had kept her cool because Yang was there alongside her. She felt strong until she saw him.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love," Adam sneered down at Blake as he drew his sword from its sheath. He glanced out the broken window once he heard someone screaming out his darling's name. The Faunus' amber eyes widened in horror and he couldn't help but smirk at this, "Starting with her."

She wasn't certain if it was because he stabbed her but she felt a burning mix of rage and terror pool within her gut. She had never once in her life felt so violent towards another person. In that moment she wanted to take wilt and blush from him and stab him in the back one last time.

"Get away from her!" Yang seethed as her eyes burned red.

Blake had read that when something traumatic happens before your eyes it's quick and hard to comprehend what even happened in those moments. Right now, all she could focus on was Yang's arm slowly flying through the air as the appendage was forcefully cut off of her. When Adam had attempted to finish the job Blake used the last of her strength to form a shadow clone that threw itself in front of him with a harsh glare. His jaw tightened and he didn't even hesitate to behead someone he had once loved. With every ounce of her being the Faunus picked up the blonde girl who was now barely conscious as she fled the scene with the adrenaline pumping through her veins masking her injuries and drained aura.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed once they had made it to safety. She tied Yang's sleeve into a tight knot as to serve as a substitute for a tourniquet, "I'm so, so sorry."

When she was transported to a hospital and away from danger Blake knew she couldn't stay. As much as she wanted to- she just couldn't. As long as the white fang was at large then she couldn't be anywhere near those she cherished. Especially someone she loved and had already gotten hurt because of her.

When they meet again Blake freezes instantly and just stares at the love she had sworn she'd never see again. She has a high quality prosthetic arm and the cat can't help but stare at it as her heart wrenches in guilt. Yang opens her mouth to speak but she beats her to it,

"I'm so sorry, Yang." Her ears flatten in guilt as she stares at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

She's silent for a few moments before letting out a laugh, "It's not your fault."

The Faunus is taken aback by this and her brows furrow in confusion, "How can you say that? Because of me-"

"Because of you I was able to get to safety," She cuts off, "You weren't the one who took away my arm. I've had a lot of time to think about all of this, just like you, and it still hurts but I can't keep wallowing in my own self pity and thinking about how things could've been different. It's just not how we Xiao Longs do it." She offers a weak smile.

"How can you still be so strong after all of this...?" Her voice shakes.

"I wasn't for awhile...but I'm done with that now," Her expression hardens with a familiar sense of determination, "It's weird, I know, but this is a weird time for all of us." She chuckles.

"When is it not weird? When will it be a better time?" Blake questions, stepping closer to the girl.

"If you stay this time then..." The blonde swallowed a lump in her throat, "Then it's already a better time."

The cat's cheeks redden at the latter's words and she nods without hesitation. Yang grins at this as she steps closer to the girl.

"Good kitty." She whispers before pressing her lips against the other girl's. Blake could have sworn her entire face was red as she smiled softly against Yang's lips and kissed her back with enough passion to make up for lost time.

In the background Taiyang could be heard giggling like an idiot at the sight of his daughter and her girlfriend.


End file.
